Yordle Land
Bandle City is a city-state on the southeastern part of Valoran. __TOC__ Lore ya3niiii kama nola7ido min 7assaba ta7lili ..... hadouho l askhass 3ibara 3an ka2inate tomakkino ttawaloude bi tari9a chakhssiya wa innahoum youssaytirou 3ala lwassate l ijtima3i Yordles Shiiiiiiit ... it happens Culture spaguetti ... macarouniya and mcdonald's Government Bandle City has a very community-based government with various officials overseeing their own specific areas. The city-state's current leader is Mayor Dennison Jadefellow. Military waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa 9telni telj Relations with Demacia Bandle City shares a relatively good relationship with the city-state of Demacia. Acting as an envoy between the two city-states is . Relations with Bilgewater Ties between Bandle City and Bilgewater have always been a little tense, mainly due to the occasional pirate assaults on yordle vessels. Relations with Piltover Though Piltover is a Demacian ally, it's worth noting the special connection between Bandle City and Piltover. Many of the most ingenious minds of Bandle city go to attend the University in the heart of Piltover from mechanical masterminds to tinkering exellency; the most obvious display of Yordle power in Piltover University is . Piltover has gotten the attention of many yordles and taken attention to many also such as and . Military weaponization for Bandle City is largely produced in Piltover; examples would be the Yipsnakes aircraft and the cities defensive outpost walls and turrets. Relations with Ionia Bandle City and Ionia appear to have a neutral relationship, as there is very little association between the two city-states. However, the possible exception to this neutrality is . Born from Bandle City, Kennen possessed boundless energy that found no limits and was matched only by his unnerving speed. His astonishing gifts remained unnoticed until he ran straight up the great outer wall of the Placidium in Ionia. When word of this feat reached the Kinkou Order, Kennen was quickly and quietly brought for an audience. He found that the role of the Heart of the Tempest suited him, frenetically delivering both the word and the punishments of the Kinkou across the realm. While Kennen's position in the Order prevents him from favoring one side over another, he appears to have a deep affection for Ionia, and would often cheer for the city-state while in battle. History Yordle Girl Went Missing A little purple, yordle girl, named , went missing on one afternoon. She was last seen in the town square where some of the other yordle children said that the girl was talking to a large firefly that was stuck inside a bird house. The girl pulled it out, followed it and, suddenly, disappeared into thin air. People say that the children must have faulty vision, but with the recent effects of the Rune Wars, there's no telling if what the children say is true or perhaps something more. The Bandle City Mothership Above the city center sits a hulking, unfinished rocket called the Mothership. There are no records which say where it came from, though oral histories declare that it was there before the first yordles came to settle the Ruddynip Valley. The ship is a cultural icon for yordles across Runeterra and their society is unified around the concept of "getting it ready," or restoring the broken-down structure as a symbol of cooperation. Unfortunately, actual cooperation ends with several unfinished projects littering the site, and ongoing debate over what should be done next. The Iron Ambassador to Demacia Years ago the famous yordle blacksmith Blomgrun was commissioned to create a glorious helm for a Demacian general. Word of this charge was leaked to the Noxian High Command, and two of their best spies ambushed Blomgrun's caravan en route to Demacia. Blomgrun's daughter, who was traveling with him at the time, was able to escape with the helm. She watched helplessly as her father was slain before her eyes. Instead of fleeing home, she carried the helm to Demacia alone. When the Demacian general saw the grim determination behind the tears in her eyes, the general requested that the leadership of Bandle City make her the yordle ambassador to Demacia. The yordle leaders agreed with the request, appointing Blomgrun's daughter, Poppy, the liaison between Bandle City and Demacia. A Cupcake from the Mothership One day a local tinker named Beardly Kittle discovered a fossilized cupcake that had been expelled out from the Mothership. During this time witnesses claimed to see lights flashing across the ship for a few seconds. Yordle scientists continue to investigate, though they found it unlikely that the Mothership will be turning on again anytime soon. Nevertheless, the discovery has awakened unified celebration in Bandle City, with Mayor Dennison Jadefellow declaring a city-state holiday. Poppy's Anniversary Day Ruined The pirate Tiresias Ellington and his crew boarded a Bandle City ship headed to Demacia and sacked the vessel of its goods. Though Tristana and Teemo's special forces were able to apprehend the pirates, they could not salvage the cargo. This particular shipment was on its way to a celebration, a commemoration to Poppy's appointment to service as envoy between Demacia and the yordles. Bandle City appealed to the League to solicit reparations from Bilgewater for the loss of the goods, along with spoiling their anniversary plans. Bilgewater’s stance was that they were not responsible for the actions of a few independent sailors. Attempted Abduction of the Mothership It was discovered that the mastermind behind the Horseshoe Heist and Balloon Burglary was none other than . He planned to use these items in a grand attempt to abduct Bandle City’s Mothership. The horseshoes’ shape allowed them to slip perfectly under the curved metal of the Mothership’s nose cone and his enchanted balloons threatened to lift the Mothership from the ground. Veigar's plan was foiled, however, by a flock of sharp-winged thresher geese approached from the west. The flock of predatory birds passed above the Mothership and sliced though all but one of Veigar’s enchanted balloons, deflating them immediately. Faced with an impending and accidental defeat, Veigar tugged the final balloon free of its horseshoe and began to rise into the sky. The League Champion Teemo, having just arrived at the Mothership, took aim and burst Veigar’s last balloon with a single dart. The Tiny Master of Evil plummeted into the tree line just outside the city. Bandle City officials were unable to locate the Tiny Master of Evil following his escape from the battle, noting that it is likely he escaped through magical means. The Mothership miraculously suffered no apparent damage from the incident. Many onlookers, however, commented that the Mothership appeared to have shifted slightly to the left. The Lost Girl Returns The young, purple, yordle girl, , that was reportedly missing centuries ago, miraculously reappeared, and although she did grow, she was much younger and healthier than anticipated. During her absence, she acquired some new magical talent and a new friend, , possibly the large firefly that the yordles had told about. sought to reconnect to the residents of Bandle City, but her attempt had unfortunate results. She led all the children off to play hide and seek, temporarily changing them into flowers and animals to spice up the game, but their parents didn’t appreciate her efforts. The yordles insisted that she leave their lands immediately and she willingly did so. She later went to the League of Legends to see if she could reconnect with the rest of Valoran through it. City-State Champions Associated Champions References Category:Places